A Thief For A Thief
by PiggywithaPoncho
Summary: Sixteen year old Daniel Prescott, a Pokemon thief and lady's man, unfortunately gets his newly 'obtained' Pokemon ironically stolen. Even worse, he has to travel through all of Kanto with the cold Hannah Dawes, a fourteen year old Bug-Catcher, or turn himself into the police for all his crimes.


**Hiya! It's PiggywithaPoncho. My first fanfiction and it's Pokemon! I will be finishing this story and will be making an update every week. Reviews are always welcome as they keep me motivated!**

_**I do not own Pokemon in anyway.**_

* * *

><p>Seven. Seven. Five. Eh... Maybe a six.<p>

A hot summer day forced most civilians of Viridian City into their houses with nice air conditioning. Unfortunately for a certain teenage boy, he owned neither a house nor air conditioning. With this sad fact in mind, he found himself seated on a wooden bench that was barely covered by the shade of a Pokemart.

Black-tinted sunglasses perched on the brig of his nose. A white T-shirt faded pair of jeans; belt and red converse completed his simple outfit. A single Pokeball hung from his belt. As the narrator, I say that's a good outfit for a guy with only 26 cents in his pocket. The most distinctive part of his appearance was his short crimson hair that spiked upwards.

"No way!" a brunette laughed as she and another girl, presumably her friend, walked out of the Pokemart. Booty shorts and heels complimented their outfits.

The broke teenaged boy looked up at them from his shades as they walked by him. _Ah… a ten and ten!_ he thought. _God, I love this city! Babes everywhere. _

Before he could return to his 'activities', a girl caught his eye. Not that she was out of the ordinary in terms of beauty. Her long black hair was braided in two, falling to her hips. She wore purple jean capris and a grey T-shirt that was about two times big for her. But the girl herself wasn't interesting. It was what was in her hands that she was intently staring at.

A red Pokedex was folded out in her hands. As she walked in her filthy worn-out sneaker passed the red-head, she mumbled Pokémon statics without even a glance at the guy.

"Time to get some cash," he whispered as he stood up from the bench. Quickly, he caught up the studying girl who had just turned the corner of the street.

"E-excuse me!" he panted as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped her head around, her braids dangling like rope. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

_Wow, rude. _"T-t-that's your P-pokedex, right? You must have Pokémon then," he said, pointing to the digital encyclopedia.

"And what if I do?" the Trainer asked, impatient to return studying.

"M-my Pokémon! I think it's injured, but I need help retrieving it!" he cried in desperation. _Come on… take the bait._

Luckily, the girl was not as heartless as she appeared. Immediately, she shut the Pokedex. _Gotcha._ "Show me where your Pokémon is… uh… your name?"

"My name is Daniel. Daniel Prescott. Call me Dan," he informed, flashing a smile of pure white teeth towards her, "And what's yours?"

She narrowed her eyes at Dan's flirtation. "Hannah Dawes. Call me Han. Now enough chit-chat. Your Pokémon's injured, right?

"Uh, yeah. Come on! This way." With that, he began to run out of Viridian City and into Route 22, Han following close behind.

At last, they stopped next to a lake, the Pokémon League entrance building looming in the far distance. Prairie grass was swept by the wind that gently blew. The same wind created ripples across the calm waters of the lake. Han glanced at the surrounding area.

"I don't see any Pokémon, must less hurt," she stated, glaring at Dan. "You lied."

"Bingo baby!" Dan exclaimed taking a step closer to Hannah, hand out reached. "Now hand over your Pokémon." Contrary to Dan's expected reaction of Han, she turned to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" he called after her.

She turned and glowered at Dan. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to hand over my Pokémon to some senseless homeless guy."

"SENSELESS HOMELESS GUY?! I'M A NOMADIC THIEF!"

"Sure. Nice meeting you Dan, but I have some studying to do." With that she began walking back to Viridian City.

_Gotta think of something fast. Think, Dan! Think!_ He thought hastily and an idea popped into his head. "Wait! I… uh… challenge you to a battle!"

That made Han stop and turn around again, this time with a devious grin. "Are you sure about that?"

_I'm such an idiot! I can't battle! And the chick studies! STUDIES! _Pushing all thoughts out of his head, Dan replied with more confidence than he felt. "Yeah, I do! And when I win, I get your Pokémon."

"I don't like treating my Pokémon like gambling tools, but… alright," Han said as she walked towards Dan until there was enough distance between her and him for a battle field, "But if I win, you have to turn yourself in."

Daniel gulped. "Okay, I'll go first," he took the only Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the makeshift battlefield. "Go, Pokémon!"

A flash of light sprung the thrown Pokeball and out came a red slug-like Pokémon. Huge oval yellow eyes stared at Han as its body bubbled and steam rose from it.

Han's eyes grew large in curiosity. "What's that Pokémon?!"

Dan grinned at her ignorance. "It's a… a… um… uh…" He stared at the Pokémon, thinking hard before he gave up. "You're the one with the Pokedex!" Hannah's amazed expression faded.

"You don't even know?" she sighed in disbelief. "Let me guess: you stole it from someone."

He chuckled. "Of course! One of my successful steals."

She rolled her eyes and got her Pokedex out from her pocket. Kneeling down, she scanned the unknown Pokémon. After a few minutes it read:

**Slugma. The Lava Pokémon. It must never stop moving or it will harden and shatter. Slugma travel in packs to search for warm places such as volcanos.**

"A Slugma…?" Hannah thought out loud. "I've never heard of them…"

"Oh! Slugma! From the Hoenn region!" Dan face palmed himself.

"Hoenn region…?" she frowned. "The only regions I know of are Kanto and Johto."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? There are six regions in the world; not two."

"Six?!" Hannah repeated in shock.

"Uh… yeah. Six. I'm guessing you don't get out much. I thought you'd be super smart the way you were studying earlier."

Hannah grabbed the only Pokeball on her belt, too, clutching it in a strong grasp. "Don't insult me! Go, Paras!" With that, the female Trainer threw the Pokeball and another flash of blue light exploded from the sphere.

What landed on the soft grass was a small orange insect. Its large dazed eyes stared at Dan and Slugma. Two red mushrooms with yellow spots grew from its back. Two bulky pincers waved threateningly. However, the reaction was quite the opposite.

"BUWHAHAHA! A Paras?!" Dan howled with laugher, kneeling on the ground, holding his stomach dramatically. "Oh my god, a friggin' Paras! Can't breathe!"

Han's face grew red. "Oh, shut up! Bug types are superior!"

"To what, a Feebas?" Dan commented as he straightened his posture, wiping tears from his eyes.

"A what?"

He sighed. "Nevermind. Forget that. This is a battle, so let's battle!"

_Lava is like fire. So I'll use Fire-type attacks! Fire-types are super effective against Bug-types. This'll be a synch! _

"SLUGMA! FLAMETHROWER!"

A second passed. Then two. Five seconds. Eight seconds.

Slugma cocked its head. "Maaa…?" it asked lazily.

"Uh, alright then… FIRE SPIN!"

Nothing.

"HAZE! BLAZE KICK! Eruption! Fire Fang! Fire punch…? Lava plume…?" Daniel whimpered.

"You seem to know your Pokémon," Hannah commented sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" _This is bad! Prison is bad! _

The Bug-Catcher smiled. "Well, I don't want you to accidently name a correct move. So… Paras us Sleep Powder!"

Snowy white spores sparkled from the two mushrooms from Paras's back and onto Slugma. Instantly, Slugma fell asleep.

"You poisoned my Pokémon!" Daniel cried.

"No, you idiot. It fell asleep!" she growled. "Now, time to use scratch Paras!"

Quickly, Dan demanded his Pokémon, "Dodge and use Roar of Time!" As you know dear reader, Slugma didn't follow either of these commands. One swift scratch landed on Slugma. The attack was a critical hit and Slugma was knocked out.

"NO!" Daniel cried in defeat. "No, no, no, no!" He returned his Pokémon back and started stomping on the prairie grass in frustration.

"What are you? Eight?" Hannah asked in disgust as she returned Paras. She walked towards the sore loser. "You're such a baby."

"I don't wanna go to jail!" he wailed. He slumped and sat on the grass.

Hannah glared at him impatiently. "Get up. I have to do some studying and you're hindering my learning."

"Have merrrrrrcccccy!" Daniel pleaded.

With a sigh, Han grabbed Dan's collar began pulling him towards Viridian City or most specifically: the Viridian City Police Department. "A bet is a bet. Now get over it."

"But I had to steal from you!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did! My Pokémon were stolen!"

She quit pulling and looked down at the thief. "What do you mean?"

"Listen," Dan started, "Yesterday, this guy in black came out of nowhere and snatched Pokeballs off my belt. I tried chasing him, but I lost him."

"But you have Slugma with you."

"He seemed to have dropped it while running away."

"And how did you get the Pokémon you lost?"

"I… er… got them from some kid…" Dan trailed off.

Han laughed. "You stole another person's Pokémon and then got those Pokémon stole from you. Oh, the irony." She began to pull him again towards the city.

"Yeah, whatever. The thing is: I'll do anything to get out of this! It's not even my fault!"

"You're an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City<strong>

The afternoon sun was setting in the east, casting shadows into the streets. Streetlamps began to light. Bars and clubs began to open for the nightlife. The crowds began to thicken and get louder. This was all unfortunate for the small girl with long braids pulling certain a tall red-headed ladies' man er… teenager.

"Excuse me," Hannah Dawes said to another person for the thousandth time, "Pardon me."

"You know," Daniel Prescott piped up, "if you just let go of my shirt collar, we wouldn't have trouble getting through this crowd."

She snorted. "And let you run off in this big crowd so I can never find you? Thanks for the suggestion, but no."

Soon, the Viridian City Police Station came into view. With much added force, Han managed to get Dan into the building and they both stumbled into the station's lobby. The Bug Catcher searched the area for Officer Jenny. It didn't take long as she was right in front the secretary's desk talking to a small distressed boy with sand-colored hair. Officer Jenny's arms were crossed as she nodded at what the boy, who was almost in tears, was saying.

Han let go of Dan; no way was he going to run away with an armed officer in the same room with him. Slowly, the two approached Jenny and the boy.

"Can you tell me his description?" Officer Jenny asked the boy as she pulled out a small flip-book and pen.

"W-well… he was taller than me and had the brightest red hair you have ever seen!"

Han narrowed his eyes at Dan in a way that said: "_You stole this poor kid's Pokémon?_"

Dan gave a nervous look at her that said: "_What are the odds? Haha…_"

"Is there anything else you noticed about his appearance?" Officer Jenny asked, writing furiously into the paper.

The boy shook his head. "Sorry, no. I wasn't wearing my glasses because I broke them from falling down earlier…" With that said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses with both lens broke.

Officer Jenny nodded and returned her flip-book back into her pocket and smiled. "Don't worry, Ben. With this information, your Pokémon will be returned to you in no time. I called your dad. He'll be right over. I can't have you be walking out this late." Ben nodded and went to sit down in one of the lobby's chairs. The policewoman turned to Han and Dan. "How may I help you?"

Before Han could open her mouth, Dan stepped forward and shook Jenny's hand. "I'm Daniel Prescott and this is my partner, Hannah Dawes. We couldn't help but overhear your conversation with little Benny over there. What happened?" He gave a smile towards the officer.

She raised her eyebrows suspiciously, but replied, "His name's Benjamin Frankland. Only ten years old and started out yesterday as a new Pokémon Trainer. Unfortunately, his Pokémon was stolen from some low life." Dan's mouth twitched, but kept calm.

"Well, you might know me, but I help with Pokémon thieving cases," Dan proclaimed. Hannah opened her mouth to protest, but Dan gave her a look to keep quiet. Hannah frowned, but obeyed… for the time being. "What were the Pokemon that were stolen?"

Officer Jenny flipped open her book again and read off of it, **"Momoswine, Spiritomb, Tropius, Luxray, and Machamp." **She closed her book and looked up at Dan, whose mouth was gapped wide. "The only one the thief didn't get was Ben's Golem."

"H-how did he get so much strong Pokémon if he just started yesterday?" Dan asked in amazement. The doors of the station busted open and a tall muscled man stood at the entrance.

"I gave him those Pokémon," the man replied to Dan in a growly voice as he walked next to Ben. "Ben's my son. The name's Lyon Frankland."

Hannah squeaked in surprise, scaring Dan. "I know who you are! You're the Pokémon Trainer who went up against Lance in the Pokémon League Tournament!"

Lyon chuckled. "It's nice to be recognized. And now…" He turned towards Jenny. "What happened to those Pokémon?"

"I don't know yet, sir, but our lead shows the thief has red hair and is tall."

Instantly, all heads turned towards Dan who raised his arms, innocently.

"There are tons of tall red-heads in Viridian. I just happened to be here," he said, laughing uneasily, "Besides, I'm not that stupid to walk right into a police station after stealing Pokémon!" Hannah rolled her eyes, but no one noticed.

"Alright," Lyon said, eyeing Daniel closely. "I'll be taking my son home."

"Actually, Dad…" Ben said, "I'm… I'm going to keep going with my journey."

Before his father could objection, Officer Jenny spoke up, "It's dangerous, Ben. And you could be targeted again."

"I know that, but I still have Golem with me. And with Golem, I can still keep going."

"He should continue his journey. And in the meantime, my partner and I," Hannah said, looking at Dan, "will be searching for Ben's stolen Pokémon."

Lyon grinned, "I can agree to that! Thanks girly and uh…" he stare at Dan.

"Daniel, sir. Daniel Prescott." he responded quickly.

"Prescott." the large man repeated, "I'm expecting to see you two again. Take care!" With that, he left with Ben closely behind.

Officer Jenny looked at Hannah and Daniel. "Is there anything else?"

Hannah smiled widely and uncharacteristically, "Nope! Not at all! Sorry, but we're in a hurry." Quickly, she grabbed Dan's collar and pulled him out of the police department.

Outside, the sun was completely down and lights flashed in windows and signs. Hannah pulled Dan out of the way into an alley way.

"Hey! What are you doing?! I thought I was getting turned in!"

"I did too, until you opened your big mouth and started talking nonsense," she stopped pulling and looked up at Dan, "Partners in crime? Really?"

"I was just trying not to get behind bars. Speaking of which, why aren't I?"

Hannah smiled in an evil and happy sort of way, "Because you're going to help me get back that boy's Pokémon!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll go and tell Officer Jenny you stole the kid's Pokémon, lied about it, and that you threatened me if I ever told anyone."

Dan's hands flew up in disbelief and his voice got higher, "WHAT?! Wh-what?! Wh-why would you do that?!"

"Jail or travel with me to get the Pokémon back. Those are your option, Dan."

He held his face in his hands, "You're evil… pure friggin' evil…" He paced around, thinking before yelling, "FINE! I'll get the Pokémon back!"

"Good!" Hannah said with a little jump, "Oh, but this little mission can't over run my own dream."

"What'd you mean?"

Hannah's eyes twinkled in the alley's darkness. "I plan to win all the Pokemon badges and defeat the Champion with only Bug-types!"

"That's a dream?" Dan asked unimpressed, "Sounds like a lot of trouble, if you ask me."

The Bug-Catcher pouted, "Whatever. Come on. We're going to Route Two." She walked out the alleyway, the thief following her.

"It's night and I'm sleepy!" Dan complained, walking through the crowd. He winked at a couple of girls along the way.

Hannah paid no mind to his behavior. "Do you have money for a hotel?"

No response.

"Exactly. So we're going to camp out on Route Two."

Dan laughed, "How do you know I wouldn't run away when you're sleeping?"

She turned around quickly, "Because you won't. If you even try, I will find you and make you very very sorry you ever did." She began to walk again.

Rapidly, he ran to catch up. "It was just a question. You know I'd never do that! Run away? Ha! No!" He laughed nervously. _How'd I get into this mess?_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is really long to get you introduced the characters. Next chapter is Han and Dan's travel through Viridian Forest! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
